A Very Special Visit
by Marymel
Summary: Lindsey and Charlie surprise Jackson and his family with a special visit. Spoilers for CSI:Cyber.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 for the idea!**

 **Some spoilers for CSI: Cyber.**

 **I really miss seeing Russell's family. Since I wrote two stories where Jackson played matchmaker for Russell's son Charlie and Catherine's daughter Lindsey, I thought it would be good to keep them together. And even though Russell is with the FBI Cyber Unit, I thought Barbara, Maya and Katie could come back and visit Jackson. Of course Jackson would want them to meet his baby sister! Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Even though D.B. Russell left the Vegas Crime Lab to work with the FBI, his son Charlie stayed in Vegas. He and new CSI Lindsey Willows were still dating after being set up by their good friend Greg's son Jackson. But Charlie's mom and Jackson's former babysitter Barbara moved back to Seattle to be close to her daughter Maya and granddaughter Kaitlyn.

Jackson was always asking Charlie if Mrs. Barbara was okay and how Katie was. Charlie knew his mom missed Jackson almost as much as she missed Charlie. And every time Barbara called, she wanted to know how Jackson was.

One evening, Greg and Morgan invited Lindsey and Charlie to dinner. They happily agreed, since they loved Jackson and his baby sister Greta. They also had a surprise for the little boy who brought them together.

Jackson was playing with baby Greta in the living room when the doorbell rang. "They're here!" He happily said. "I got it!"

"I'm with you," Greg said with a soft laugh.

Jackson opened the door to see Lindsey and Charlie. "Hey, kiddo!" Lindsey said.

"Hi!" Jackson happily said. "Come in!"

Charlie and Lindsey shared a glance. "Well..." Charlie said. "We wanted to get you something."

Jackson's eyes brightened. "You got me a present?"

"Well, we tried to bring it here," Lindsey said. "But we almost didn't."

"I had some school work to finish," Charlie said.

"Yes, and I had a case to wrap up," Lindsey added.

Jackson looked disappointed. "You couldn't get it here?"

"Well, Jacks, I'm sure they tried," Greg said.

"Yeah," Jackson said.

Charlie smiled softly. "But..."

He and Lindsey stepped aside as a familiar voice said, "We made it!"

Jackson looked up and smiled widely when he saw Charlie's mother, his former babysitter Barbara Russell. Her daughter Maya and granddaughter Katie giggled as Jackson gasped softly and smiled. "Katie! Maya! Mrs. Barbara!"

Barbara crouched down as Jackson rushed into her arms. "Jackson! Oh, sweetheart!"

"You're here!" Jackson said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you so much too," Barbara said. She may not have originally wanted to come to Vegas, but Jackson made her happy. She missed him as much as she missed her granddaughter when she and D.B. lived in Vegas.

Jackson pulled away and Barbara held him at arms length. "Let me see you. Oh, you've grown up!"

"I'm seven!" Jackson said.

"Did you get the present we sent?" Katie asked.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Thank you for my art stuff!" He hugged Katie. "I missed you!"

"I missed you," Katie said. She and Maya hugged the happy little boy.

Greg loved seeing his son so happy. He and Morgan stood in the doorway with Charlie and Lindsey as Jackson reunited with the family. "Charlie, thank you for this," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Charlie said. "And they've missed him."

Jackson smiled. "Come on in! Are you gonna have dinner with us?"

"Well, we're in town to see Charlie," Maya said. "But we just had to see you."

"Yes," Barbara said. "I have missed you!" She tickled Jackson and he laughed.

"Oh, Jackson?" Charlie said. "I think you should tell her about..."

Jackson smiled as Katie asked, "About what?"

Jackson grabbed Barbara's hand. "Guess what?"

"What?" Barbara asked as Jackson pulled her to the door.

"Look!" Jackson said as he pointed to his baby sister in Morgan's arms.

Barbara and Maya gasped softly as Katie said, "Aw!"

"This is my baby sister Greta!" Jackson said.

"Oh, wow!" Barbara said.

Jackson held Greta's hand. "This is Mrs. Barbara," he told her. "She's very nice! And her daughter and granddaughter are my friends!"

Morgan smiled at her son and daughter. "Sweetie, do you think Mrs. Barbara would like to hold Greta?"

"Yes!"

Everyone laughed softly. "May I?" Barbara asked.

"Sure," Morgan said as she gave Greta to Barbara.

"Be careful!" Jackson said.

"I know," Barbara whispered. She smiled at the baby girl. "Hi! Hey, sweetheart."

"She's cute!" Katie said.

Maya smiled at her daughter and Jackson chatting with the baby. "She's beautiful," she said to Greg and Morgan.

"Thank you," Greg said. "She's two months old now."

"And she likes to hear Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" Jackson told Barbara. "She's named after our Great Greta!"

"Aw, that's wonderful," Barbara said as she cuddled Greta close. "Do you like her?"

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Sometimes she cries a lot and has a stinky diaper, but she's okay!"

Maya and Barbara laughed softly. "Well, she's beautiful," Barbara said. She smiled at the baby girl. "You like your brother, sweetie?"

"Oh, she loves him," Morgan said. "Jackson loves her, too. He can't spend enough time with her, right sweet pea?"

Jackson smiled at his sister. "Right!"

Greg smiled at his family. He felt so blessed to have his wife and children.

Laughter filled the house as Jackson and everyone caught up with Barbara and her family. Jackson knew nothing of D.B. and Barbara's marriage trouble, he just loved and missed his family. And Barbara missed Jackson. She may not have wanted to come to Vegas, but the little boy gave her another family member in the city. And even though Maya and Katie faced danger in Vegas, they still loved Jackson.

"Mrs. Barbara, did you know my daddy got a promotion?" Jackson asked.

Barbara nodded. "Charlie said he's the assistant supervisor. Congratulations, Greg."

"Thank you," Greg said. "Yeah, we've got a pretty good team now. Lindsey's there, and Morgan is back."

Barbara smiled at the family. "That is so wonderful, really."

"What about Sara?" Maya asked. "How's she doing?"

"Great," Morgan said.

"She doesn't mind not being in charge?"

Greg breathed deeply. "She and I share assistant supervisor duties. Having Catherine back helps. And Nick is a great boss."

Barbara smiled sadly. "You guys miss D.B. and Finn?"

Charlie sighed as Greg said, "Yeah. It was tough at first, but D.B. taught us well."

Maya and Charlie shared a sad smile. Morgan smiled and said, "Lindsey's a great CSI, too."

"I'm still learning," Lindsey said with a soft smile. "But thanks."

"Mrs. Barbara, did you know Uncle D.B. came to see us when Greta was born?" Jackson innocently asked.

Barbara smiled at the sweet boy. "He did?" Jackson smiled and nodded. Barbara smiled. "Well, that was very nice of him."

"Have you guys.." Greg hesitantly asked.

Maya nodded. "He came back for Katie's birthday. He was...good. FBI seems to agree with him."

"Yeah," Morgan said. "He said he works with some good people, but we really miss him here. We miss you guys, too."

Barbara smiled sadly. "I miss you guys too. Especially this kiddo," she said as she smiled at Jackson.

"I miss you!" Jackson said. "I wish Seattle wasn't so far away."

"So do I," Charlie said.

"Oh," Barbara said as she hugged Jackson with one arm and put the other around Charlie. "I miss you both."

"Will you and Uncle D.B. come see us again?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, sweetheart," Barbara said as she hugged Jackson. "I wish we could."

"Jacks, you remember we told you Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara don't live in the same places?" Greg asked Jackson.

"Oh," Jackson said. "I don't like that."

Barbara smiled softly at the sweet boy. "We still love each other, but we decided to take some time apart."

"But don't you miss him?" Jackson asked.

"I do. And Maya and Katie miss him too. And maybe someday we'll get back together."

Jackson frowned. "I hope so. Cause I don't like you and Uncle D.B. to not be together. He probably misses your oatmeal raisin cookies!"

Maya and Charlie laughed softly. "And you miss them too?" Maya asked.

Jackson smiled. "Yes! Mrs. Barbara makes the bestest!"

"Well, it's a good thing I made you some!" Barbara said with a warm smile.

"They're in the kitchen," Morgan said. "As soon as you finish dinner, I'll bring them in."

"All right!" Jackson said.

After dinner, Katie and Jackson happily chatted and enjoyed their cookies. Maya loved seeing her daughter happy with her good pal, and everyone loved seeing each other again.

Greg sat next to Barbara on the couch and watched the kids play peekaboo with Greta. "Greg, she is beautiful," Barbara said.

"Thank you," Greg said. "And Jackson adores her."

"I can see that."

Greg sighed quietly. "I really am sorry you and D.B. split up."

"Thank you." Barbara smiled softly watching the kids and Charlie. "I am glad he's keeping in touch with you and everyone. And I have missed you all. Especially Jackson."

"He's missed you. Doc Robbins' wife Judy takes care of Jacks and Greta now, but he misses you."

"That's good," Barbara said. "I remember Judy. She's really nice."

"Yeah."

Barbara sighed. "You know... I didn't want to come to Vegas. But it was a great opportunity for D.B., and for Charlie. And then I met him," Barbara said, smiling at Jackson. The little boy smiled as he chatted with his friends and played with his sister.

"He is amazing," Greg said honestly. "I never knew I could love anyone as much as him. And Morgan and Greta too."

"You're a great dad," Barbara said honestly.

Both smiled as Jackson and Katie play with baby Greta. "Katie's missed Jackson about as much as she missed Charlie," Barbara said. "I have too."

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "We've missed you."

Maya smiled at her daughter. "Even with everything that happened, Jackson made this place home for mom. And he made me and Katie happy, too." Greg and Barbara smiled at the children currently in a fit of giggles at Scruffy the dog playing ball.

"You know," Morgan said. "I know Jackson would love to Skype with you guys more often. Especially now, with this sweet girl." Morgan kissed Greta's cheek.

"We'd love that," Barbara said.

"And someday you can make her some of your oatmeal cookies!" Jackson told Barbara. "She can't have any now, cause she's gotta get teeth!"

Barbara laughed softly. "Yes, she does. But I think she'll like them."

"Yeah!"

"And we can call you sometimes," Maya said.

Jackson smiled. "I really miss you, Mrs. Barbara."

Barbara smiled thoughtfully and hugged Jackson. "I miss you, sweetheart. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Even though I'm far away, I still feel your big hugs."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" Barbara said. "And no matter where I am, I am always going to love you."

Jackson smiled. "I'm always gonna love you, too! Even if I live a million miles away. But I don't think I'll live that far, cause I'd miss daddy and mama and Greta and Scruffy too much. And I gotta go to school."

Barbara smiled and softly laughed. "I love you, sweetie."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too. And I hope you and Uncle D.B. can come back together soon."

Barbara smiled. "Maybe so."

"Aah!" Greta squeaked. Jackson smiled at his sister. "I knew you'd like Mrs. Barbara, Greta!"

"Well, we like her too," Barbara said. She smiled at the children she loved. "And I promise we'll stay in touch. I have missed you so much, sweetheart." She hugged Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson?" Maya asked. "How about we come for a visit sometime this summer? Maybe even see if dad wants to come?"

Jackson smiled widely. "Yes! I miss you all so much!"

Barbara smiled thoughtfully. "I would love that. And remember, we're just a Skype or phone call away." She smiled at Jackson. "And I love you, honey."

"I love you!" Jackson said as he hugged Barbara. He missed them, but knew they'd keep in touch.

Greta patted Morgan's hand. "Aah!" She squeaked.

Jackson smiled at his sister and everyone smiled. "Greta loves you too!"

Barbara, Maya and Katie smiled. "We love you all," Barbara said, so thankful for Jackson and hopeful her family would be complete again.

 **The End**


End file.
